


Truth or Dare

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Apologies, Arguing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Prompt:"A lighthearted Truth or Dare game between Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Renee Young & Cathy Kelley that turns sour after both Renee & Cathy admit to staying virgins until marriage. But eventually after the guys have a private talk with each other they apologize to the chicks in the end."





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



It was a rainy Saturday evening, and the four friends had decided to stay in the dormitory to play truth or dare. When the bottle landed on Renee and she picked truth, Dean asked, grinning, "How was your first time?"

Renee looked uncomfortable. "Actually... I want to stay a virgin until marriage..."

The guys laughed. "Yeah, suuuure."

The blonde furrowed her brows. "I'm serious!"

Dean stared at her. "Really? Don't you think you should've told me?!"

"We only started dating two weeks ago!" Renee became a little upset.

Dean turned to Cathy. "What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Nothing is wrong with her!" Cathy looked at Seth and then to the floor. "It's the same for me."

"What?" Seth couldn't believe it. "Are you crazy? Do you even know what that means?"

Renee had enough. She grabbed Cathy's hand and jumped up. "We don't owe you anything!"

Then the two girls left angrily.

Dean looked insecurely at his friend. "Do you think we..."

"Yeah, we were buttholes," Seth interrupted him.

"You know, I really like Renee. A relationship is more than just sex."

"Yeah, we should apologize."

 

* * *

 

A little later the girls were back in their room when someone knocked on the door. Renee went to open it. The guys were standing there, Seth with a flower bouquet in his hands and Dean with a box of chocolates.

"What do you want?" Renee asked, secretly wondering where they had gotten those things at this time.

"We're sorry," Seth said. "You're right, you don't owe us anything."

"It's your decision," Dean added. "And we respect that."

"Can you forgive us?" Seth asked with puppy dog eyes.

Cathy smiled and took the flowers.

Renee sighed and opened the door a little wider. "Okay, come in."

She took her gift while Dean entered the room.

"Guess we gotta marry soon, huh?" Dean joked and they all started to laugh.

 


End file.
